


The Creation Of Derek

by TheHybridUnit



Series: The Hybrid Unit [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Being Lost, Choices, Daleks - Freeform, Drama, Episode: s03e05 Evolution of the Daleks, Escape, Experimentation, Future Fic, Gen, Hybrids, Inspired by Doctor Who, Moral Dilemmas, Psychological Drama, Science Experiments, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Series, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHybridUnit/pseuds/TheHybridUnit
Summary: Forced to become everything he hated, the dalek is left imprisoened by his enemy, a traitor to the empire.Having to face the world from a new perspective, he finds everything he belived being challenged as the harsh reality is trown in his face.
Series: The Hybrid Unit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640263
Kudos: 1





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> \- Dalek hybridization experiment
> 
> This short story is better fitted the ones who are familiar with the universe of Doctor Who, however that is not necessary as it can be read as any other sci-fi media.

Chapter 1 "Awakening"

A light-blue, pulsing light filled all the visible space, surrounding him from every angle. The illumination was slightly hurting his eyes, making it hard to keep them open. It appeared that he was out of his casing, floating in something cold and slimy to touch. A funny feeling in his head made his thoughts ooze like rivers of honey, tangling up memories and feelings, making them pulse in the unisent with the frigid glow. Something felt different, his body was unusually heavy and every limb felt massive and stiff. Slowly things started to clear up, the realization of what had happened deprived him from any trace of drowsiness, abruptly forcing his eyes to bulge despite the irritating glow. His vision slowly cleared up revealing the contours of a dark room, crammed with some sort of machinery. And his body...

A loud scream, full of rage and fear, escaped his chest along with a silvery stream of air bubbles. He was locked inside a cylindrical container filled with some sort of liquid. Several thin, black tubes were lowering down from the top of the container, connecting and seemingly going into his body.

And his body, his body was horribly disfigured, unpurified, now resembling the form of the inferior humanoid species.

In rage, the dalek started to squirm inside the container trying to set himself free from the tubes, when a familiar figure that suddenly appeared in the doorway caught his attention. The dalek's fists clenched in rage, a wave of adrenaline ran through his body, making all his muscles tense.

\- You inferior abomination, you impure traitor!

He shouted as the figure stepped closer.

\- What have you done to my body?!

The sound of his voice got swallowed by the thick liquide, but the person seemed to understand his words.

The man outside the tube had a somewhat humanoid appearance, but the six tentacle-like tendrils growing out of his skull and a complete lack of ears or a nose, were pointing on his extraterrestrial origin. A formal member of the Empire, an imperial guard that had gone through hybridization and had given himself the name of Kain.

\- Is that so?

He asked, stopping a few inches apart from the tube and lifting his eyes to the incarcerated dalek, looking at him with genuine disinterest.

But the cold glare suddenly disappeared getting replaced with a smirk as he shook his head.

\- All this hard work, and this is what I get as credit?

He said with a theatrically offended tone, lifting up his hand and demonstrating a stack of finely inscribed research papers.

With a growl the dalek jerked forward and ended up right in front of the thin barrier separating him from the enemy.

\- How dare you address me like this?!

He shouted as his fists slammed against the glass, causing even more air bubbles to lunge up to the surface.

\- I am a Paradigm, the new supreme ruler of the daleks! How dare you defile me?!

Kain's face slowly returned it's cold apathy with every word the dalek bawled. The corners of his mouth slightly curved downwards i disgust.

\- Unit P004R, would you shut up already?

Kain's seemingly calm speech could not quite mask his displeasure, planting quivering notes of irritation into his words .

\- Your voice is making me sick.

He stated as his hand reached for a control panel on one of the near standing machines.

The sudden movement in the glowing liquid made the dalek flinch away from the glass. The space around him was filling up with bubbles as if the liquid was boiling.

\- What is happening?! Explain!

He shouted, squirming around inside the tube, like a fly caught inside a glass jar.

\- My experiment is not yet finished. You will obey if you wish to survive.

Kain remained emotionless as he watched his prisoner struggle.

Meanwhile the level of liquid inside the tube started to fall. The dalek gave up the attempts to get himself free, and now was just staring at his captor with pure hatred.

\- You will pay for this...

He whispered when his feet reached the bottom of the container. The empty space left by the liquid was now filling up with air. When the liquide reached his stomach, the four wire-like tubes that were previously supplying him with oxygen and nutrients, disconnected all at once, getting pulled up under the tank's cover.

The air from his very first breath streamed down to his previously inactive lungs with a painful wawe of fire. Every breath was accompanied with a half choked gasp, the dalek's hands were pressing down on his throat as he tried to hold down a scream. A scream with which the children of many species are born into this world.

As the liquid was disappearing, the dalek started to notice that his body became heavier with every liter that got pumped out. His knees bent as his legs failed to support the weight of his own body and the dalek collapsed on the floor. "What" a question echoed through his mind, horrified by his own weakness. At the same time, a previously unnoticeable door in one of the tank's walls slid open, releasing a cloud of icing fumes from the inside..

Kain stepped into the tube, bending over the startled dalek who was sitting on the wet floor, noticeably shaking. The white lab coat he was wearing over his uniform, immediately got covered in oily, light-blue stains from the remaining liquid that was dripping from the top of the tank.

The white lab coat he was wearing over his uniform, immediately got covered in oily, light-blue stains from the remaining liquid that was dripping from the top of the tank  
\- Look at you, the supreme being of the universe, and can't even use his own legs. Pathetic.

Kain looked down at the dalek, just like he himself used to look down at others, the inferior lifeforms worthy only of extermination. The cold glare filled with a sense of absolute superiority sent a shiver down the dalek's spine, piercing him to the floor. A second passed in silence before Kain straightened up with a sigh, breaking the tension. Stepping out of the tank, he walked across the room with rapid steps, heading towards a small, metallic cupboard hanging besides the door opening.

\- Your muscles are strong enough to support your weight, so get up.

He grabbed something from inside and turned back to the dalek who remained motionless on the wet floor.

\- And hurry up.

Kain's voice started to sound annoyed again.

\- I have more important things to do than wasting my time on your drivel.

For a split second his eyes lingered on one of the room's dimly lit corners.

Following his glance, the dalek noticed that the corner was shielded with a thin folding screen. Something was behind it, he could begley see a shadowy silueth. Something, or someone was lying on a doss, seemingly covered in weiers.

The dalek's observations got interrupted by an object, thrown in his direction. It was a one piece suit in the same ash-grey colour as both the floor and walls in the room.

\- Put this on and follow me.

Kain was looking down in his papers, not paying much attention to the still shaking dalek.

\- If you behave, you'll be allowed to walk freely around the base. But for now you'll be locked up. However you will have permission to access variable information sources, under restrictions of course.

He informed, not lifting his eyes from the scripts.

\- It is also required for you to learn English. Your translator unit is left in your casing and I have no intentions to let you have access to it. My companion does not speak Dalekees, so I want you to pay respect.

Kain was about to continue speaking, but the dalek's voice cut him off.

\- I do not take orders! Especially not from Mutos like you!

The dalek's voice sounded hoarsely, but nevertheless determined.

Kain lifted his eyes from the papers, and to the dalek's surprise, similed.

\- Aren't you forgetting something?

He asked with a scorn as his smile grew bigger.

\- You are not in a position where you get to question my orders or my authority. If I find your behavior improper or if you refuse to do as I say, nothing will stop me from disposing of you and find a new subject for my experiments.

The dalek clenched his teeth. The impotent rage caused the tendrils that grew out of his head, similarly to Kain's, to move uncontrollably on the sides of his head.

\- Now put on your clothing and start walking, or do you want me to drag you?

Kain cast a last glare on the dalek before turning away. He proceeded to the metal door, followed by the dalek's hateful stare.


	2. Escape

Chapter 2 "Escape"

The dalek sat on the floor of his cell with his legs crossed, resting his back on the metal paneled wall. He sat completely motionless, listening to the buzzing of electricity running just behind the softly vibrating sheets. Facing the ceiling with his eyes just briefly opened, he was slowly counting down in his head. "20...19...18" Three years had passed since the day he woke up inside the hybrinitization tank in Kain's laboratory. "17...16..." His half-dozed glare was resting on the constantly shifting numbers on a small digital right clock across the room, displaying the passing seconds. As his countdown reached "0", the cell door slided open tearing him out of his sleep-like state.

Kain appeared in the door opening, as always holding his research notes in his left hand. Or more specifically, in the cybernetic prosthetic replacing his left hand. The dalek cast an annoyed glance at it. That prosthetic and its ability to turn into a beam gun at the owners will was the main reason the dalek didn't dare to attempt an escape.

Kain weaved his hand at the sitting dalek, requesting him to follow, and disappeared back into the corridor without a word. Every morning started with the same routine. Kain took him to the lab, performed some tests, and then left the building often disappearing for many hours.

The dalek walked through the corridor a few meters behind Kain, casting an attentive glance into every door opening they passed. Inside one of the rooms, he finally noticed the one he was looking for. A gray one winged figure froze in front of multiple monitors of the security system. His captor's companion was a weeping angel, and he was the one left in charge when the other left.

Pausing for a bit in the door opening, the dalek made sure to stare at the dimly lit figure for the sheer sake of making him uncomfortable, simultaneously taking a mental note of the angel's location, before picking up the pace.

Even though the angel was boht extremely fast and strong, as a security force, he was highly insignificant. This, in other aspects remarcable guard turned to stone each time he was in sight of a living creature. Making him not much of an obstacle for what the dalek had been planning.

And if that wasn't enough, the fact that the dalek now had managed to memorize all the combinations for the codelocks around the base, including the one for the transition chamber that led outside and the room used to store the weapons, made his plan absolutely flawless.

This was going to be too easy.

Unable to longer control himself, the dalek smirked in the anticipation of his victory, before speeding up his walk and catching up to Kain.

The routine inside the lab was also painfully similar every time. The dalek didn't really understand what was going on, and furthermore the purpose of it. But that didn't bother him so much, the daily testings were giving him a perfect opportunity to study the environment and his enemy's behavior. And now he was just sitting covered in weiers connecting him to various machines, not taking his eyes of Kain, waiting for the right moment.

While Kain was working in the lab, his face never changed expression. All his movements were as monoton and mechanical as the machines he was working with. At times it seemed as if he saw as much purpose in what he was doing as his test subject, but nevertheless continued the daily sessions. He was insensibly typing in commands into one of the machines while reading of the running lines, consisting merely of numbers, from its monitores, when the previously motionless dalek made a careful movement.

Taking the chance while Kain was occupied with his research and left him without attention, the dalek slowly looked over his shoulder. He smirked when he saw that his hopes were validated. One of his keeper's machines broke down a few days ago and the instruments used for it's repair were still lying in a pile on the near standing table, due to their owner's messy nature.

Slowly, not taking his eyes of Kain, the dalek reached his hand to the table. His fingers came in contact with the metallic surface of a small cylindrical device and he quickly pulled it back to himself. That incident stayed unnoticed and the small sonic probe was now hidden inside the sleeve of his gray jumpsuit.

That incident stayed unnoticed and the small sonic probe was now hidden inside the sleeve of his gray jumpsuit   
On the way back to his cell, the dalek had problems keeping himself calm. This new body presented him with a handful of new concepts and emotions, all of which were highly inconvenient. One of them, the concept of worry which the daleks lacked. Was preventing him from attempting to escape for months, even when the plan was formed and ready to execute.

And now, the fear that the small detail of his sleeves being rolled down, which was unusual for him to do, would be noticed, was making it hard to keep a calm expression. But the dalek's worries turned out to be pointless, Kain didn't show any suspicion towards the sudden change in his clothing. Locking the door to the dalek's cell, different from other rooms with the lac of a codelock on the inside, he didn't even look in his direction.

The dalek was sitting on his bed for a couple of minutes, resting himself on the cold wall and trying to calm his furiously beating heart. Slowly his usual confidence returned and the silence inside the room got filled with a quiet laughter.

\- Just you wait...

He said with his eyes lifted to the ceiling.

Soon, very soon all of this would come to an end. For too long was he put in a position of a worthless prisoner, his pride would not be humiliated any longer. The dalek stood up from his bed, revealing the sonic probe to the light of a phosphorylating lamp above his head. Lifting the silver pen-like device to his eyes he once again smirked before turning to the closed door.

\- Goodbye, traitor.

He whispered into the empty room.


	3. The Judgement of Skaro

Chapter 3 "The Judgement of Skaro"

\- Kain, Alistair incoming.

The voice was slightly shaking as it tore through the ether of time and space.

The weeping angel was sitting in front of various holographic monitors, typing and moving something on them with quick and oddly sharp motions.

\- Subject P004R has escaped.

His voice seemed to come out of a tiny microphone attached to an earpiece, almost completely covered by his hair, leaving its owner's nervously pursed lips motionless. The angel's only wing slightly flinched when a calm voice, slightly distorted from a great distance, answered him.

\- It happened earlier than I expected. Even though I created perfect circumstances for his escape, I supposed it wouldn't happen until next year.

Kain's voice was monotone and emotionless like always, which made it impossible to understand what he was really thinking. Alistair frowned and his manipulations with the holograms intensified a little. This way of his companion's speech, made him feel uneasy.

\- Did he cause any severe damage?

Alistair slowly lowered his hands from the holograms. He knew that this question would occur, but deep inside he had a tiny hope that it wouldn't. That thought echoed with a painful sting in his chest. And even though Kain was thousands of miles, and possible years away, he instinctively hunched together to appear smaller, looking down at his feet in shame.

\- He tore out a panel out of a wall in his cell and messed with some weiers...

He stopped his report and took a deep breath before continuing in a silent voice.

\- And damaged the hybridization tank.

It was silent for a couple of seconds before Kain spoke again.

\- How bad?

\- He fired five shots at it with a model 2N beamgun. I couldn't stop him, I'm sorry.

Alistair was staring blankly through the partly transparent screens in front of his eyes.

All he could do was to stand in the doorway, quantum locked into a stone monument while the dalek was destroying one of his companion's proudest creations.

\- No, that's fine. Nothing I can't fix.

The intonation of Kain's voice was surprisingly calm, even the tone softened up a little. Like the loss of his machine was of no importance to him.

\- What bothers me is that I didn't bother to implant a teleporting device into him this early. As I said, he broke out sooner than I expected. I'm afraid he's going to get himself killed.

His voice returned to its usual monotone as he continued.

\- Can you track him down?

The question made Alistair recollect himself and he quickly returned to his monitors.

\- I'm already working on it.

As his fingers jumped over the various symbols he started to sound a bit more enthusiastic.

\- It appears that he had taken a Time and Vortex Manipulator from our collection. I will be able to track him even if he decides to shift in time.

Suddenly, a red indicator dot appeared on the galactic map on one of the monitors. Obeying the action of Alistair's fingers, that region of the map started to zoom in.

\- Good, don't take your eyes off him. I will be joining you there in a minute.

Kains voice tore through the ether the last time before he disconnected his communicator.

***

The bright light from the two suns, one of which was already close to the horisont while the other was just leaving its highest point in the sky, was shining over the deserted red sands and the top of the distant mountain range. The sun beams reflected from the many spherical towers and buildings of a big metal city in the middle of this radioactive wasteland. The twelfth planet in the Seventh Galaxy that was once home to creative and artful species, and now almost completely uninhabitable.

But this stunning view was not visible from the halls of the main dome. The air in one of its empty hallways suddenly came in motion. The matter building up spacetime spiraled around accompanied with a low buzzing noise, making a humanoid figure appear from its depths. The dalek-hybrid looked around examining the long hall with identical rounded door openings, before locking the cap on the time travel device wrapped around his wrist. The 345 000 lightyear long jump didn't even make him dizzy, and the easy escape filled him with confidence. Looking in both directions once again he proceeded into the depths of the, at first glance empty, metal building.

The sound of his steps echoed from the bare walls and the rifle with metal petals forming a tube-like tip at its end, was swaying behind his back in tackt of his walk. He was finally back to the empire, the excitement that idea gave planted a confident smile on his face. He was holding course to the headquarters. Never having an occasion to visit his home planet before, he wasn't sure if the direction he had chosen was correct, but even so, the probability of finding someone in this labyrinth of corridors was pretty high. And once he'd come in contact with someone from the high command, everything would go back to what it was before.

The daleks had a great knowledge in genetic modification, for no longer would he have to put up with this body, irrelevant in almost every aspect. He would regain his purity and then, the traitor would pay. A destroyed machine was only the beginning.

The dalek's thoughts got interrupted by a noise coming from somewhere further down the corridor. A black domed dalek officer with a silver casing was slowly moving towards him, gliding on the metal floor with the help of static electricity.

A black domed dalek officer with a silver casing was slowly moving towards him, gliding on the metal floor with the help of static electricity   
Kain stormed inside the monitor room a few minutes after he ended the call. Alistair could hear his quick steps and angry ramble drawing near the corridor, and when the hybrid appeared in the doorway, had already turned around.

\- Did you track him?

Kain stopped in the middle of the small room with his eyes fastened to the monitors behind Alistair's head. With the movement of the angel's hand, one of the smaller screens moved closer and he continued his work.

\- Yes, his spacetime coordinates indicate that he is on Skaro, 40-est century earth time. I am trying to hack into his TVM.

Weeping angels bear the name of the lonely assassins. That is because they were doomed to stay alone for all eternity, staying out of everyone's sight, even from the ones of their own kind. That form of existence seemed like the only one Alistair would ever know, until three years ago on the edge of death of starvation, he was saved by the dalek-hybrid. Kain was the first who managed to break his quantum lock, and even after recovering, the angel chose to stay as his companion despite the peculiar way the dalek acted.

A curse mumbled in Dalekees made Alistair lift his eyes from the screen. Kain was intensively rubbing his forehead, not a trace from his usual calm expression.

\- Just perfect...

His voice started to sound tired. Mumbling something in his language he walked up to Alistair, dropping in a chair beside him and pulling up his own monitor.

***

The dalek officer didn't seem to notice the stranger at first, but the sound of the other's footsteps caught its attention. The mechanical glare of its eyestack focused on the hybrid.

\- Intruder alert in block C!

A loud mechanical voice filled the hallway, surely picked up by other daleks in the area.

\- Exterminate!

The officers gunstick, similar to the hybrid's rifle, shot up in his direction. But the attack got interrupted by the intruder's reliant command.

\- Holt!

The hybrid took a step towards the dalek, the officer was a few ranks lower than him, and was therefore prescribed to obey his orders without question.

\- I am unit P004R, a Paradigm Drone. I require access to the laboratory.

He stated, looking down at the motionless dalek. The lense of the officer's eyestack zoomed in on his face as it went through its memory files confirming his identity.

\- P004R, you have been in command of a squadron ordered to capture a rebel unit, you have failed the mission and have been abducted by the enemy!

Officer's gunstick didn't leave its position and was still pointing in the hybrid's direction.

\- You became impure! You will be executed!

The dalek's voice became louder and it's dome lights flashed more intensively in the unisent of its words.

The hybrid stared at the dalek before him in disbelief. His tendrils started to move as the anger started to boil up inside his chest.

\- You do not understand!

The volume of his voice increased as he spoke, making him sound a bit desperate.

\- I want to regain my purity and return to the empire!

\- Your purity is irrelevant.

The hybrid's attempt to reason got cut off by the same mechanical voice. The eyestack focused on him with no emotion.

\- By being taken prisoner, you have proven yourself inferior. You will be exterminated!

The dalek's gun fired a deadly beam at the frozen hybrid. All this scenario seemed surreal, like a bad dream. The bright light made of electric energy, comparable to a lighting strike with a charge of a billion volts, reached his face in under a second. It flashed right before his eyes as he managed to move out of the way at the last moment. It felt like everything stopped for a second, the hybrid's wide opened eyes moved down to his shoulder.

A dark-red staind with a bluish tint slowly grew, colouring his gray uniform, as the blood was dripping with increasingly big drops down from his head. Suddenly a shockwave starting in one of his tendrils ran through his body, making him collapse with a scream. The pain was so intense that he didn't even feel it at first, blood was pushing out of the shot off tendril and down on the floor. Putting all his effort into not fainting, the hybrid reached for the rifle hanging behind his back. A silver silueth appeared in his peripheral vision, another dalek was joining the scene. The daleks fired again, but the hybrid managed to dodge those too, with shaking hands he lifted his weapon and pulled down the trigger.

The officer's dome exploded, sending out a cloud of smoke, blurring the hybrid's already unclear vision. But the triumph didn't last for long, with a warcry of extermination the other dalek's shot hit his rifle. A shower of small metal pieces rained over the hybrid's hands, one especially big shard pierced his shoulder tearing through the uniform. A shiver ran down the hybrid's spine, he noticed two more daleks appear behind him in the corridor, cutting off the last chance to escape. "Why?.. How is this happening? I didn't..." The now useless piece of metal that used to be his gun, fell out of his hand, hitting the floor with a silent clank. The fear took over his mind, blocking the pain from the various bruises and cuts caused by the exploded gun. "I don't want to die!" echoed through his head as all the daleks fired at once.


	4. The Hybrid Unit

Chapter 4 "The Hybrid Unit"

He fell. It felt like the fall lasted for hours, but the hybrid was too afraid to open his eyes. Suddenly his head hit the floor, making him cringe from the pain echoing in his wounds. The left side of his jumpsuit was soaked in his own blood, sticking to his chest. He could feel a puddle slowly forming under him as he laid there motionless. It was weirdly silent, like everything had just, disappeared.

The ilusion got broken when he heard footsteps approaching, the sounds were reaching him like they were going through a pillow, and the numbness in his head made it difficult to determine where they were coming from. A shadow blocked the light above him, noticeable even through closed eyelids. Pulling together all the strength he had left, he slowly opened his eyes as he tried to raise his head up from the floor, exhausted from the blood loos. His vision slowly focused, revilig two figures leaned over his body. One of them, quickly, but carefully intercepted his head and pulled his body up in a sitting position.

Instinctively, the hybrid tried to flinch away once he understood who was holding him up, but he was held in place, paralyzed under the ice-cold glare.

\- Hey, stay still you idiot, and don't open your eyes.

Kain was kneeling besides the injured hybrid, taking a closer look at his wounds.

\- Damn, you're lucky...

He mumbled after making sure that the other was only mildly injured.

The hybrid did as told, he was simply too scared and exhausted to resist what was happening. The next second, he felt himself being lifted up in the air and his head rested on someone's shoulder.

\- Laboratory?

He heard a voice ask right over his head, followed by Kain's positive reply.

"What is he gonna do to me?" Was the last thought he had as he was quickly carried through the corridor, before his mind got filled with darkness as he finally dozed off into nothingness.

The usually semi-dark room was now completely lit up, losing its formal creepy and mysterious atmosphere. The bright white light was filling every corner of the room, not casting any shadows, revealing its messy and negligent condition. The glass shards from the destroyed tank were roughly brushed in a pile besides the dysfunctioned machine, as no one had bothered to clean them up. The other aggregates also seemed to be turned off, yet, the room was filled with silent buzzing.

The two formal daleks were sitting beside each other in silence. Kain was holding the other's arm, slowly moving a small device over his skin, from where the buzzing was originating. Under the moving device, the cell formation was speeding up, closing the hybrid's wounds in the matter of seconds. His jumpsuit was removed and now his body was only cowered in a brown blanket.

He didn't dare to look at the other hybrid, whose calm actions were frightening him even more than if he was pointing a gun to his head.

\- There, you will be fine now.

Kain let go of the hybrid's shivering hand and turned off the device. His glance stopped on the hunched figure of his patient before he continued.

\- You are incredibly lucky, you know. Going in there, completely defenceless, and getting out alive... and in one piece.

Kain's left shoulder subconsciously flinched at his last words.

The hybrid didn't lift his eyes, only hunched even more. He was scared, but the feeling that all that was happening was just a way to humiliate him, was stronger.

\- Why did you heal me?

He asked with his eyes blankly staring at the floor. His words were silent, yet sharp.

\- Hm? You were planning to bleed out?

The sarcastic tone of Kain's voice made the feeling of humiliation even stronger.

\- No! But why did you heal me if you are going to execute me anyway?

Kain sied and leaned back on the chair.

\- And why would I execute you?

He asked with a slight smile.

The hybrid couldn't take it any longer. This mockery and blant calmness from the other, made him burst out.

\- Why?!

He turned around sharply and his eyes met Kain's.

\- I disobeyed your orders, destroyed your machine and stole your equipment! My execution would only be logical!

His voice gradually raised, ending up in a helpless scream. A burning sensation in his eyes and throat made his voice tember and he fell silent, swallowing down heavily as his throat felt tighter.

Kain's smile grew stiff.

\- Logical...

A silent laughter escaped his lungs as he nervously rubbed his forehead.

\- Yes, Logical...

Suddenly he stood up, leaving the hybrid looking up at him in confusion.

\- Logical to dispose of those who dares to think for themselves. Dispose of those who make mistakes, not giving them a chance to learn from them. Exterminating the ones who are different. Forever stuck at the same evolutionary step, seeing that as purity.

Kain was spitting out every word in absolute disgust, clenching his fist. A wrinkle appeared in the corner of his mouth as he spoke faster. It felt like those words were kept circling inside his mind for years, and now were finally bursting out of him with no hindrance.

Kain stopped up, taking a deep breath. It was not the time for an emotional outburst and he knew that.

\- I abandoned this logic a time ago. And my advice to you; do the same, for it won't take you far.

\- Then, what's gonna happen to me?

The hybrid's silent question tore him out of his thoughts. He looked down at the wein, exhausted figure, and continued, trying to make his voice sound softer.

\- What had happened to you on Skaro was a part of my plan. From my own experience I knew, it would be practically impossible to explain the danger and ignorance of our rase to a dalek. I arranged it so you would have a chance to escape and see everything from a new perspective, however I never intended for you to get hurt. And for that you can hold me responsible.

Kain had crossed the room and now stood in front of the opened cupboard besides the entrance.

\- And now that you have got your lesson, your future is up to you.

He said as he took out some folded pieces of fabric.

\- Do you want to stay here as an official member of the unit, or do you wish to leave?

Kain turned back to the hybrid who was sitting in shock, trying to process the information, and handed over the things he took out of the cupboard.

\- I provided you with some clothes. More specifically a uniform. When you have gotten some rest, I'll provide you with other necessary equipment. You can keep it whether you decide to stay or not.

He said as the hybrid carefully accepted the clothing, looking at it with disbelief, before adding.

\- It is my fault that you ended up in this situation, therefore I will do what it takes to reassure your safety. But remember, if you choose to leave, it will be nearly impossible to find us again.

The hybrid was staring at the uniform in his hands. It had the same red and black color code as his old casing and even had his identity tag. This was so wrong, why did this weird dalek suddenly show such compassion to him? He could not find an explanation for it, and his throat tightened again from a heavy feeling he never felt before.

\- So, what did you decide?

The hybrid flinched, he almost forgot that he was presented with a choice. The thought of being left alone again filled his mind and caused something to break inside him. He took a sharp breath as a single tear appeared in the corner of his eye and slowly ran down his cheek.

\- I'm staying...

A choked whisper left his mouth as he squeezed the uniform in his hands.

As the room fell silent, the hybrid closed his, still leaking, eyes. He didn't want to think anymore. As his breathing slowly calmed down, Kains cold and apathetic glance slipped from his attention, along with the barely noticeable smirk.


End file.
